El precio de tu corazón
by Sipei
Summary: Para Kenshin Himura, la vida no había pasado de una sucesión de dolor y humillación. Vendido como esclavo y forzado a pelear para asegurar su supervivencia, no había esperado encontrar en Kaoru el amor que su corazón tanto anhelaba…
1. Capítulo 1

Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad exclusiva del genial y talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
Este fanfic fue escrito sin ningún animo de lucro.**********  
**

**********El precio de tu corazón  
**

**Uno_  
_**

* * *

_** **A las afueras de Tokyo (Japón), 1870**  
__**Campamento de Shishio Makoto** ** **  
**_

* * *

No había bondad en él. Ni esperanza ni piedad.

Había nacido para dormir en la tierra dura, para comer lo primero que encontrara y beber agua helada. Y para pegar a otros chicos, por supuesto. Si alguna vez se le ocurría negarse a pelear, seria golpeado tan duramente y durante tanto tiempo por su - por así decirlo - "dueño", Shishio Makoto, que probablemente no podría ni andar durante días.

No tenía una madre que lo ayudara, ni un padre que lo protegiera de las palizas que recibía. Jamás fue tocado por nadie excepto para ser golpeado. Existía solo para pelear, robar y quizás, muy pronto, también para violar a las chicas.

La mayoría de los esclavos que Shishio había comprado estaban destinado a eso. Los que intentaban huir se arriesgaban a tener una muerte segura y los que eran capturados y devueltos a Shishio eran torturados por este.

Kenshin lo sabia porque él mismo había intentado huir siempre que la oportunidad surgía.

Shishio se creía por encima de todo y de todos y eventualmente esa arrogancia fue lo que llevó a su destino final. Tenía negocios con muchos de los bandidos que vivían en aquella zona, a las afueras de Tokyo. Muchos no tenían inconveniente en hacer «desaparecer» alguien si eso significaba más lucro. Y cuando Kenshin empezó a dar muestras del excelente luchador que era, especialmente cuando luchó contra Sanosuke – que era uno de los mejores luchadores que había allí, tanto que había sido apodado de "El Diablo" – y ganó, los bandidos habían decidido quedárselo para ellos solitos.

Así que cierto día habían decidido invadir el campamento montados sobre sus caballos y portando armas que venían del Occidente. Hubo muchos disparos, gritos, lamentos y, sobretodo, derramamiento de sangre. Muy pocas mujeres y niños habían sobrevivido. Y Kenshin solo lo hizo nada mas debido a su fuerza de voluntad, a su habilidad en la lucha y a una muchacha llamada Tomoe que dio su vida a cambio de la suya.

Kenshin había intentado luchar contra ellos; por lo menos para que la muerte de la chica no fuera en vano. Pero siendo tan pequeño como era, muy poco había podido hacer.

Uno de los bandidos lo había golpeado con la pesada culata de un arma. Otro lo había apuñalado por la espalda con la espada que portaba. Además si añadimos todos los golpes que Shishio le había proporcionado el día anterior no era de espantar que todo el mundo lo creyera muerto.

Completamente solo en la noche helada, Kenshin había yacido medio inconsciente junto al estanque que encontró mientras se arrastra por el suelo para huir allí antes que _**si**_ terminase muerto.

De espaldas al suelo, se dedicó a escuchar el rumor del agua oscura mientras sentía el frio de la tierra mojada bajo suya, muy consciente de la cantidad de sangre que salía de su cuerpo. Sin miedo, se puso a esperar a que la rueda del destino girara una vez más y la Muerte se dignara a buscarlo.

Después de todo, no tenía razón ni deseos de vivir.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, Kenshin descubrió que estaba siendo alzado y transportado. Un hombre de aspecto severo lo había encontrado y había decidido llevarse consigo a ese niño moribundo a su casa.

* * *

_**_**_ Distrito de Chiba, Tokyo (Japón), 1870_**  
**_Dojo de la familia Kamiya _****

Era la primera vez que Kenshin entraba a una casa o mejor diciendo, en un dojo. Se encontró desgarrado entre la la curiosidad hacia aquel extraño entorno y la rabia por la indignidad de tener que morir bajo un techo que no se merecía.

Se sentía demasiado débil; demasiado dolorido como para levantar un dedo y luchar...

La habitación donde el hombre lo dejo no era muy grande. En el centro había un futón, pequeños muebles ordenados por su tamaño junto a las paredes, algunos cojines dispersados por toda la habitación, entre otras cosas. Si no fuera porque se sentía tan enfermo, se hubiese vuelto loco en un cuarto tan pequeño y atestado.

El hombre lo había llevado allí. Koujiro Kamiya. Era alto, delgado, con unos ojos y un cabello tan oscuros como las noches y una expresión más severa y dura que un palo. Pero a pesar de su aspecto físico, era tremendamente bueno y amable; de tal forma que hacía con que Kenshin fuera hostil con él.

¿Por qué ese hombre lo había salvado? ¿A él, un miserable e insignificante esclavo? ¿Qué podría querer un hombre como Koujiro Kamiya con un niño que siempre fue considerado más animal que persona?

Kenshin se negó a hablarle a Koujiro y fue todavía más lejos: se negó rotundamente a tomar la medicina que un doctor anciano, un tal Genzai, le había recetado.

Rechazó todo acto de bondad. No quería ser salvado, no quería vivir en un lugar cuyo plato del día era la felicidad.

Solo hubo una ocasión en la que habló con el hombre. Y fue cuando le preguntó por la extraña cicatriz en forma de "x" en su mejilla izquierda.

― ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida, niño?

― Nació conmigo. ― Dijo Kenshin con los dientes apretados. ― Significa que estoy maldito desde que nací y que cualquier persona que se me acerca está destinada a morir.

― Oh, ya veo. La voz de Koujiro era amable. ― Supongo que tú crees en ese tipo de superstición, pero debo decirte que, como un ser racional que soy, no creo en esas cosas. Las supersticiones solo tienen poder si se les da demasiada importancia.

Kenshin no dijo nada. Ya había aprendido algún tiempo atrás que no serviría de nada discutiré con él. El hombre incluso parecía apreciar las discusiones.

* * *

Aquel era un dojo bastante ruidoso. Era una casa llena de niños.

Kenshin los podía oír a través del shoji cerrado de la habitación donde lo habían colocado. Pero había algo más… Una dulce presencia. La sentía revoleteando fuera de la habitación, completamente fuera de su alcance. Y la anhelaba, sediento de alivio a la oscuridad de su corazón, la fiebre y el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

En medio del clamor de niños riendo y cantando, oyó un murmullo que le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo. La voz de una niña; amorosa, tranquilizadora. Quería que viniera hacia él. Lo incitó mientras yacía allí postrado, con sus heridas curándose lenta y torturadamente.

_«__Ven a mí…»_

Pero ella nunca apareció.

Los únicos que entraron al cuarto fueron Koujiro y su esposa, una mujer amable, pero precavida que trataba a Kenshin como si fuera un animal salvaje que hubiera encontrado de camino a su civilizado hogar.

Y él se comportaba como uno; chasqueando los dientes y gruñendo cada vez que se acercaban a él.

Tan pronto como pudo moverse por su cuenta, se lavó él mismo en la vasija de agua tibia que habían dejado en el cuarto. No comía delante de ellos sino que esperaba hasta que le hubieran dejado la bandeja junto al futón. Su voluntad estaba dedicada a sanar lo bastante como para escapar de allí.

En una o dos ocasiones los niños vinieron para mirarlo, husmeando por el shoji entreabierto. Había dos niñas pequeñas llamadas Ayame y Susame, que reían tontamente y chillaban de feliz terror cuando él les gruñía.

Había otra, una hija mayor, Megumi, que había sido recientemente adoptada por la familia, que le observaba con la misma mirada escéptica la señora Kamiya. Había una chica de estructura más pequeña que lo normal de ojos verdes, Misao.

― Quiero aclararte una cosa. ― Dijo Misao desde la puerta, con voz queda. ― Nadie tiene intención de hacerte daño. Tan pronto como estés listo para marcharte, eres libre de hacerlo.

Kenshin respetó eso. Lo suficiente como para dedicar a Misao un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza.

Con el tiempo, Kenshin empezó a aceptar que esta pequeña y extraña familia realmente no quería hacerle daño. Ni siquiera querían nada de él. Simplemente le habían proporcionado cuidado y refugio como si fuera un perro callejero. No parecía que esperaran nada a cambio.

Eso no minimizó su desprecio hacia ellos y su mundo ridículamente suave y confortable. Los odiaba a todos, casi tanto como se odiaba a sí mismo. Era un luchador, un esclavo sometido a la violencia y al engaño. ¿No podían ver eso? No parecía que comprendieran el peligro que habían introducido en su propia casa.

Después de una semana, la fiebre había remitido y sus heridas se habían curado lo suficiente como para permitirle moverse. Tenía que irse antes de que pasara algo terrible, antes de que hiciera algo. Así que se levantó temprano una mañana y se vistió con dolorosa lentitud el gi de color azul y la hakama blanca que le habían comprado.

Dolía moverse, pero ignoró el punzante dolor en su cabeza y el fuego que sentía en la espalda. Las primeras luces del amanecer se colaban por entre la ventada que habia detrás de él. La familia se despertaría pronto. Se dirigió al shoji, mareado y se cayó sobre el tatami. Jadeando, intentó reunir sus fuerzas.

Se produjo una llamada en el shoji, y éste se deslizó hacia un lado. Sus labios se separaron para gruñir al visitante.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ― Oyó preguntar suavemente a una niña.

La maldición murió en los labios de Kenshin. Sus sentidos estaban abrumados. Cerró los ojos, respirando, esperando.

_'__Eres tú. Estás aquí a__l fin.'_

― Has pasado solo mucho tiempo. ― Dijo ella, acercándose. ― Pensé que querrías algo de compañía. Me llamo Kaoru.

Kenshin se vio arrastrado por el aroma y el sonido de ella; su corazón palpitaba. Cuidadosamente enderezó la espalda, ignorando el dolor que lo atravesaba. Abrió los ojos.

Nunca había pensado que pudiera haber una niña más hermosa que Tomoe. Pero ésta era notable, una criatura de otro mundo, pálida como la luna, de cabello negro azabache, y unos impresionantes ojos azules zafiro. Parecía cálida, inocente y suave. Todo lo que él no era.

Su ser entero respondió tan agudamente que extendió la mano y la agarró con un gruñido quedo. Ella jadeó un poco pero se quedó quieta.

Kenshin sabía que no estaba bien tocarla. No sabía cómo ser gentil. Le haría daño aun sin pretenderlo. Ella se relajó en su agarre y lo miró fijamente con sus ojos azules.

¿Por qué no tenía miedo de él? Él realmente tenía miedo por ella, porque sabía de lo que él mismo era capaz.

No se había percatado de estar tirando para acercarla. Sólo sabía que parte de su peso descansaba sobre él mientras yacía en el futón, y que las puntas de sus dedos se cerraban sobre la carne blanda de la parte superior de los brazos de ella.

― Suéltame. ― Dijo ella gentilmente.

No quería. Nunca. Quería retenerla junto a él, tirar de su cabello prendido en una coleta hacia abajo y pasar los dedos a través de ellos. Quería llevarla hasta los confines de la tierra.

― Si lo hago… ― Dijo bruscamente. ― ¿Te quedarás?"

Los delicados labios se curvaron. Una sonrisa dulce y deliciosa.

― Tonto. Por supuesto me quedaré. ¡He venido a visitarte!

Suavemente sus dedos la soltaron. Pensó que saldría corriendo, pero se quedó.

― Vuelve a recostarte. ― Le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. ― ¿Por qué estas vestido tan temprano? ― Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ― Oh, no... No debes irte. ¡No hasta que estés bien!"

No tenía por qué preocuparse. Los planes de Kenshin de escapar habían desaparecido en el segundo que la vio.

Apoyó la espalda contra el futón, observándola intensamente mientras ella se sentaba al lado del futon con las piernas extendidas hacia atrás. Llevaba un kimono rosa. Los bordes de éste, en el cuello y las muñecas, habían mariposas.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― Preguntó ella.

Kenshin odiaba hablar. Odiaba tener una conversación con cualquiera. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para retenerla a su lado.

― Battousai.

― ¿Es ese tu nombre?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Kaoru inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

― ¿No me lo vas a decir?

No podía.

― Por lo menos dime la primera letra. ― Le rogó Kaoru.

Kenshin clavó los ojos en ella, perplejo.

― Hum, veamos si puedo adivinarlo… ― Dijo Kaoru con expresión pensativa. ― ¿Es Akira? ¿Takeshi? ¿Yuki?

Se le ocurrió a Kenshin que ella estaba intentando jugar con él. Bromeando. No sabía cómo responder. Normalmente si alguien intentaba burlarse de él, respondía hundiendo los puños en la cara del ofensor.

― Algún día me lo dirás. ― Dijo ella con una sonrisita. Hizo un movimiento como para levantarse y la mano de Kenshin salió disparada para sujetarla.

― Dijiste que te quedarías. ― Dijo él rudamente. La mano libre de ella fue hasta la que se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca.

―Y lo haré. Tranquilo. Sólo voy a conseguir algo de golosinas y té para nosotros. Déjame marchar. Voy a regresar. ― La palma fue liviana y tibia al pasar sobre su mano. ― Puedo quedarme aquí todo el día, si quieres.

― No te dejarán.

Ella sonrió perversamente.

― Oh sí, lo harán. ― Persuadió a su mano para que la soltara, aflojando gentilmente sus dedos. ― No seas tan ansioso.

Casi logró que sonriera.

― He tenido una mala semana. ― Dijo él gravemente.

Ella todavía seguía intentando quitarse los dedos de él del brazo.

― Sí, ya veo. ¿Cómo resultaste herido?

― Unos bandidos atacaran el campamento donde vivía. Puede que vengan aquí por mí. ― Clavó los ojos en ella pero se obligó a sí mismo a soltarla. ― No estoy a salvo. Debo irme.

― Nadie se atrevería a apartarte de nosotros. Mi padre es un hombre muy respetado en el pueblo. Un oficial del ejercito. Ya sabes, de esos que usan espadas...

― Los hombres que me atacaran la semana pasada no iban armados con plumas.

― Pobrecito. ― Dijo ella con compasión. ― Lo siento. Tus heridas deben dolerte después de todo este movimiento. Voy a buscar algún tónico.

Kenshin nunca había sido objeto de compasión antes. No le gustaba. Su orgullo se erizó.

― No lo tomaré. No quiero vuestra medicina. Si lo traes, simplemente lo tiraré al...

― Está bien. No te excites. Estoy segura de que eso no es bueno para ti. ― Se fue hacia el shoji y la desesperación sacudió el cuerpo de Kenshin.

Estaba seguro de que ella no regresaría. Y deseaba tanto tenerla cerca. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas, se habría levantado del futón y la habría sujetado otra vez. Pero no era posible.

Fijó los ojos en ella con una mirada hosca y murmuró:

― Vete entonces. ¡Como si me importa algo si te marchas!

Kaoru se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa enigmática.

― Que contradictorio y empecinado eres. Voy a regresar con golosinas, té y un libro, y me quedaré todo el tiempo necesario hasta que te saque una sonrisa.

―o nunca sonrío. ― Le dijo él.

Para su gran sorpresa, Kaoru regresó. Pasó la mayor parte del día leyéndole unas historias tan aburridas que le hacían adormecer constantemente.

Ninguna música, ningún susurro de árboles en el bosque, ningún pajarito cantando lo complacían tanto como su suave voz. Ocasionalmente algún otro miembro de la familia se acercó a la habitación, pero Kenshin no pudo obligarse a gruñir a ninguno.

Estaba lleno de alivio por primera vez que pudiera recordar. No veía como podía odiar a alguien cuando estaba tan cerca de la felicidad.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**(24/06/2012) EDIT: **He hecho algunos cambios en el fic. Agregué fechas y sitios donde puedan estar los personajes para que sea mas fácil imaginar el lugar donde esta a quien estén leyendo. Como no he encontrado la fecha de nacimiento de Kenshin, he tenido que usar la de Kaoru (Junio de 1862). Por otro lado, también he descubierto que Kaoru nació/vivió en el distrito de Chiba (en Tokyo), lo que facilitó todavía más las cosas. Así que si mis cálculos no están mal, Kaoru tiene ahora ocho años y Kenshin tiene diez.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Volví, y esta vez dispuesta a escribir un fanfic de KenKao de principio a fin. Va a ser un ShortFic (historia pequeña, por así decirlo), ya que no me gusta escribir fics muuuuy largos. ;P

Intentaré seguiré mas o menos la misma linea que el anime, aunque cambiaré muchísimas cosas. No se... Supongo que todo se debe a que tengo una vena muy romántica! xD

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Reviews son siempre bienvenidos. （＾ω＾）

_"Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor."_


	2. Capítulo 2

Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad exclusiva del genial y talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
Este fanfic fue escrito sin ningún animo de lucro.

**********El precio de tu corazón  
**

**********Dos  
**

* * *

_**_**_ Distrito de Chiba, Tokyo (Japón), 1870_**  
**_Dojo de la familia Kamiya _****

* * *

Una semana después de Kenshin haber ingresado en el dojo, la familia Kamiya descubrió que Kenshin podría ser un niño mucho más difícil de lo que había sido en su primer día allí.

― Escucha, Battousai. ― Comentó la señora Kamiya, intentando ser lo más paciente posible. Ni siquiera Kaoru era así tan difícil. ― Lo único que quiero hacer es lavar tu cabello. Nada más.

―No. ― Fue la respuesta definitiva de Kenshin.

Era cierto que Kenshin se lavaba. Después de todo, siempre que iba a su habitación a limpiar, encontraba la vasija de agua vacía y pensaba que se lavaba por todo. Solo aquella mañana se dio cuenta de lo sucio que traía Kenshin su cabello. Como si jamás lo hubiera lavado en la vida.

'_Y quizás así fue.',_ pensó la señora Kamiya, si era cierto lo que su esposo le había contado. Un esclavo no tiene muchas opciones de vida; de hecho no tiene ninguna opción.

La señora Kamiya había intentado todo tipo de sobornos: desde comprarle ropa nueva, a hacerle algún pastel o hasta dejarlo jugar en el jardín con los demás niños. Pero no importaba lo que la señora Kamiya le prometiera, Kenshin no se dejaba "comprar".

Era incorruptible.

Así pues, ya estaban a mitad de la mañana, todos ya estaban aseados; todos menos Kenshin quien parecería tener un miedo de muerte a algo tan simple como bañarse en público.

Suspirando con resignación, la señora Kamiya se levantó del tatami. Corrió el shoji y luego se deslizando hacia fuera. Koujiro la estaba esperando en el pasillo.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Lograste convencerlo?

La señora Kamiya negó con la cabeza.

― Lo intenté todo. Nada funcionó.

― Battousai era un esclavo de Makoto Shishio. ― Empezó Koujiro, plenamente consciente que Battousai los estaría escuchando. ― Y por lo que pude averiguar en el pueblo, sus propios padres lo vendieron a Makoto para deshacerse de él sin levantar sospechas. Cuando el chico estuvo bajo su cargo, era forzado a hacer todo tipo de barbaridades para sobrevivir. No me sorprendería nada si el muchacho estuviera traumatizado.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. Shishio Makoto era conocido por su crueldad. Habia matado a sangre fría su esposa, Yumi, y luego había empezado a "coleccionar" niños huérfanos para que alimentaran todavía más su locura.

En aquel momento venia Kaoru caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo. Traía un libro – que le había regalado su abuelo cuando cumplió los siete años – y una manta los brazos. Contornó a sus padres y un momento después estaban frente a la habitación batiendo a la puerta.

Kaoru no esperó a que Battousai le diera permiso para entrar, pues ya estaba abriendo el shoji.

Koujiro observó con espanto como su hija entraba en la "guarida del dragón" – como llamaban Ayame y Suzame a la habitación de Battousai – como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Asomando la cabeza para ver que ocurría dentro, se fijó en que Kaoru no parecía asustada de la presencia intimidante de Battousai mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Kaoru abrió el libro e iba a empezar a leer el prólogo de Kenkaku Rōmantan (Crónicas de un Espadachín) pero un rayo de sol le dio directamente en la cara y le dio una idea.

― Pensándolo mejor… ― Dijo Kaoru, al tiempo que se levantaba. Alisó su kimono y luego volteó en dirección a Kenshin. ― Quizás sea mejor que leamos el libro en el jardín. Hace un día demasiado hermoso como para estar encerrados en una habitación.

Cuando Kaoru extendió su mano libre, Koujiro esperaba que Battousai le responderá mordazmente o con gruñido como hacia hecho con las demás niñas, pero solo aceptó en silencio la mano y se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda de ella. Luego recogió la manta del tatami y caminaron juntos hasta la salida de manos dadas.

― Cuidado con el escalón, Bat. ― Avisó Kaoru a Kenshin al tiempo que los bajaba.

Sonrió cuando él le lanzó "aquella" mirada — que era una mezcla entre dorado y violeta —, y que le decía que no le había gustado nada que abreviara su nombre. Kaoru solo se encogió de hombros, pues entre escoger decir aquel nombre que le parecía demasiado horroroso y usar una abreviatura, Kaoru habia escogido lo segundo.

Se sentaron debajo del árbol que había en jardín, justo donde tenía más sombra. Kenshin extendió la manta en el suelo y luego se sentaran sobre ella. Kaoru con las piernas doblada, como tanto le gustaba, y Kenshin en posición de Lotus.

Empezó a leer…

― "_Era así una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, mientras el país estaba consumido por la desesperación y la guerra, existió un Hitokiri llamando __Gensai Kawakami que…"_

Justo en frente a la habitación de Kenshin, Koujiro observaba con una sonrisa la interesante escena que descorría justo delante de sus ojos.

― Cariño, creo que he encontrado la solución a tu problema.

* * *

Para el almuerzo, la señora Kamiya había decidido usar unos rábanos daikon que una de sus vecinas le habia dado por la mañana. Para que quedara completamente delicioso, decidió guisarlos con raíz yam de la montaña y después freírlos. Aparte de eso, estaba secretamente planeando hacer un pastel a Kaoru si ella lograba lavar la cabeza de Battousai. Conociéndola, lo lograría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mientras tanto, Koujiro intentaba convencer a Kaoru, quien se había puesto muy tímida de repente, de que el mundo no iba a terminar solo porque ella fuese a lavar la cabeza de un chico cuando debería ser su madre a hacerlo.

― Pero, papá, tu siempre me has dicho que no estuviera a solas con Bat.― Susurró Kaoru, sonrojándose desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

― No importa lo que te haya dijo. ― Koujiro tuvo que apretar fuertemente los dientes, porque _**si**_ importaba. Después de todo, Battousai seguía siendo un chico. " Lo único que tienes que hacer es lavar su pelo."

― Demo, oto-san…

― Además, ¿no eres tú la que quería averiguar si el color del cabello de Battousai era de verdad o si en realidad lo habia pintado?

Kaoru frunció el ceño. Koujiro supo que la tenía al ver como reflexionaba en sus palabras.

'_Es cierto',_ pensó Kaoru, _'siempre he querido saber si ese es su color verdadero.'_

― Está bien. ― Confirmó Kaoru después de pensarlo detenidamente. ― Le lavaré el cabello a Bat. Pero, solo si mamá hace mi pastel favorito.

Tan oportunista como siempre. Koujiro suspiró. Francamente, un día de estos tendría que tener una seria platica con su padre. No podía seguir consintiendo a Kaoru, solo porque la niña era la viva imagen de su difunta esposa.

― Muy bien, entonces.

* * *

Infelizmente, y como averiguó pronto Kaoru, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba intentando convencer a Bat de que la dejara lavar su cabello? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez? ¿Quince?

― Solo quiero lavar tu cabello, Bat. Lo digo en serio. ― Lo repitió Kaoru, como si fuera la primera vez que lo estuviera diciendo. ― No es como si te quisiera morder o algo así.

― Pero no es necesario que lo hagas.

Kenshin quería gritar, gruñir y maldecir tanto cuanto podría. Incluso quería insultarla. Pero sabía que no debería hacerlo. Probablemente Kaoru se sentiría herida si la insultaba, o quizás su temperamento explotaba al fin y entonces lo golpearía. Además, tenía la ligera impresión de que no le gustaría nada verla llorar por su culpa.

― Sabes, no tienes que lavar mi pelo. ― Incluso cuando era lo que Kenshin más quería. ― Yo… Yo puedo hacerlo en mi habitación.

Kaoru cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró a los ojos.

― Si me dices tu nombre verdadero, dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

Kenshin apretó los puños; había estado a punto de decir su nombre verdadero. Y no era para Kaoru lo dejara que se saliera con la suya, sino porque sintió una abrumadora necesidad de escucharla decir su nombre.

― No.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Luego hizo una reverencia como si estuviera hablando a alguien de la realeza, aunque a Kenshin más bien le pareció que ella se estaba burlando de él. Otra vez.

― En ese caso, Bat, permita que esta humilde sirvienta le lave vuestro majestuoso cabello. ― Lo miró con un brillo divertido que hizo con que Kenshin sintiera todo tipo de escalofríos. ― Prometo que no lo morderé.

Agarrándolo por la muñeca, Kaoru llevó a Kenshin hasta el baño donde su madre ya había llenado la bañera con agua tibia. Había una toalla sobre el mueble para que Kaoru pudiera secar el cabello de Kenshin.

De pronto, Kenshin se sintió demasiado inseguro. Si Kaoru se lo proponía podría intentarlo ahogarlo en el agua. Kami-sama sabía que Shishio lo había intentando un sinfín de veces, especialmente cuando Kenshin se negaba a pelear.

― Venga. Agárrate a los bordes de la bañera e inclina la cabeza hacia delante para que pueda mojar tu cabeza.

Kenshin la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Kaoru podría intentarlo, pero al contrario que Shishio, ella no tenía ni una pizca de maldad corriendo por sus venas. Y de algún modo, sospechaba que a Kaoru no le gustaba ver la gente sufrir a su alrededor.

Se acordó del gatito que venía a hurtadillas a la cocina. Debajo del mueble, Kaoru colocaba siempre un cuenco con leche para que él bebiera. El resto de la familia no había descubierto el porqué de la leche desaparecía con tanta rapidez, pero Kenshin — que la vigilaba como a un halcón — lo había averiguado mientras la espiaba escondido en el umbral de la cocina.

― Bat.

Kenshin pestañeo varias veces.

― Hai, hai.

Kenshin se inclinó hacia delante, y su cabello cayó como una cascada hacia abajo. Se fijó que Kaoru llenaba un cubito de madera con agua y que se preparaba para mojarla su cabeza. Cerró los ojos al sentir el agua resbalar por su cabello y por su cara.

Sintió como Kaoru le ponía una crema algo fría en la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era jabón líquido. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaran su nuca y empezó a masajear para sacar la suciedad que pudiera estar más escondida.

Hizo una mueca de asco al ver como el agua se iba oscureciendo cuando retiraba con un cubo de agua limpia la espuma. Para su sorpresa, Kaoru reparó que el color del cabello de Battousai era rojo y que no lo habia pintado como hacían muchas mujeres en el pueblo. Era verdadero, y Kaoru se sintió complacida por esa descubierta.

Entonces Kaoru se fijó que Battousai no paraba de dar saltos y de moverse mojándolo todo, incluido a ella.

― ¿Quieres parar? Estoy intentando hacer que parezcas más humano y no una bestia salvaje. ― Le dijo, mientras separaba las marañas y luego las frotaba con su dos palmas. ― Por Kami, ¡no es posible que tu cabeza sea tan sensible!

Kenshin no saltaba porque su cabeza era su sensible. Era porque nunca nadie en toda su corta vida le había tocado. Se sentía mortificado, completamente alarmado por las manos suaves de ella tocando su cabello y hasta la piel sensible detrás de sus orejas.

Miró a la puerta abierta del baño y se dio cuenta de que estaban solos. A nadie en aquella excéntrica familia parecía importarle lo que Kaoru hacia, mientras no fuera vergonzoso.

Cerró los ojos cuando terminó de sacar el resto de la espuma de su pelo y luego lo retorcía para retirar el exceso de agua. Era tan gentil, tan cuidadosa en lo que hacía. Su garganta se tensó y sus ojos empezaron a picarle. Inquieto y desconcertado por lo que sentía, Kenshin tragó.

― Siéntate en este banquillo. Voy a secarte el pelo y luego te peinaré. ― Le dijo mientras envolvía una toalla alrededor de su cabeza para que no mojara el suelo de madera. Su madre se enfadaba si alguien dejaba el suelo del baño mojado, pues la madera se pudriría y entonces tendrían que reemplazarla.

Kenshin lo hizo sin emitir ninguna protesta. Si alguno de los otros Kamiya le hubiera ordenado que se sentara, él les habría gruñido e insultado. Pero no podía mostrar ese lado _tan encantador_ de su personalidad a Kaoru.

Kaoru hizo movimientos hacia frente y hacia atrás para que la toalla secara du cabello y cuando terminó, buscó el peine nueve que su madre le había comprado a Kenshin y empezó a peinarlo.

― Ya ves, Bat. Estas a punto de parecer civilizado. ― Se burló Kaoru.

Kenshin abrió los ojos y reparó en la sonrisa de ella. No gruño, pero quiso hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Kaoru no perdía una única oportunidad para mofarse de él.

― No me llames así.

Kaoru continuó peinando como si nada.

El peine tiró un poco demasiado fuerte y Kaoru murmuró una disculpa y frotó el lugar con la punta de los dedos. Qué buena era ella. Kaoru empezó a estirar su cabello, y se sintió fascina al darse cuenta de que en algunas parte había tonalidades de naranja y amarillo. Inconscientemente llevó un mechón de su cabello a sus labios y los besó. Luego los dejó caer como si no hubiera hecho nada de más.

― Me encanta tu cabello, Bat. Es muy hermoso. ― Kaoru suspiró. ― Si yo tuviera un cabello así, procuraría tenerlo siempre limpio y brillante. Serás la envidia de las mujeres del pueblo. Ya lo veras.

Kenshin no dijo nada. Ella si tenía un cabello hermoso. Tan oscuro como la noche y cuando le batía el sol adquiría una tonalidad azulada que hacía con que Kenshin desease pasar sus manos por él.

― ¡Listo! ―Le dijo Kaoru al volver a peinar el peine en su sitio. Luego volteó y lo miró divertida. ― Ahora ya pareces una persona.

Kenshin hizo una coleta alta mientras la veía salir del baño. Él solo era civilizado cuando ella estaba a su alrededor. Porque, de no ser así, Kami-sama sabía que poco le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él.

― ¿No vienes a almorzar, Bat? ― Le gritó Kaoru desde el corredor. ― Si no te apuras, la mascota de Misao comerá tu parte.

― No me llames así, Kaoru. ― Murmuró Kenshin más para si mismo que para ella.

No importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, ella nunca le haría caso en ese tema. ¿Y desde cuando Kaoru Kamiya le hacía caso en lo que sea?

* * *

El almuerzo recorrió como siempre. Con todos los Kamiya discutiendo sobre temas que Kenshin nunca había oído hablar, y de los que le importaba un rábano. Comía en silencio, viéndolos interactuar los unos con los otros.

No parecía importarles mucho la opinión de los demás. No seguían tradiciones o había reglas – aunque tampoco es como si fuera una anarquía –, así nadie podía decir: "pero es así como se hace". Había respecto entre ellos, y más importaba, las niñas podían compartir sus opiniones sin sentirse oprimidas.

Era una familia que necesitaba de demostraciones de cariño más que oír palabras cariñosas.

Kenshin pensó en sus padres, tan ansiosos por perderlo de vista. Apenas recordaba sus caras o como se llamaban. ¿Lo habían tratado alguna vez con el mismo cariño y atención con que los Kamiya trataban a sus hijas? Lo dudaba.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, la señora Kamiya recogió la mesa mientras el señor Kamiya y las niñas iban hasta el jardín para jugar con la comadreja de Misao. Después de echar un vistazo a Kaoru, Kenshin fue a la cocina. La señora Kamiya estaba terminando de lavar la loza.

Dio un respingo cuando lo vio en el umbral de la cocina. Lo miró con cautela.

― ¿Si?

Kenshin escondió sus brazos en su haori, y miró a todos sitios menos a la señora Kamiya. Cuando lo hizo, se pudo más rojo que su cabello. Sakura se sintió sorprendida por ella. Nunca pensó verlo ponerse colorado.

― Me… ― Carraspeó inseguro. ― Me gustaría que me enseñara a cocinar y a limpiar la casa.

Sakura abrió los ojos.

"¿Por qué ibas a querer aprender los quehaceres domésticos?" Desde el jardín, vino la risa de Kaoru y Sakura se dio cuenta del porque de la petición de Battousai. Lo miró suspicazmente. "Quieres aprender los quehaceres domésticos por ella, ¿verdad? Para convertirla en una consentida."

Kenshin frunció el ceño. No lo admitió pero tampoco lo negó.

― El destino de Kaoru no es pasar la vida limpiando.

Había un extraño brillo en la mirada de Battousai, como si supiera como seria la vida de Kaoru.

Debería sentirse angustiada ante la idea de aquél niño salvaje casándose con su hija, pero solo sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que él no tenía ninguna intención de convertirla en su esclava.

¿Quizás estaba enloqueciendo y todavía no se había dado cuenta de ello?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas:** Lamento mucho la tardanza. No me sentía muy inspirada para este capítulo. Sé que quedó algo insulso, pero las cosas mejoraran a medida que la historia vaya avanzando. Parece que Kenshin ha descubierto que es lo que quiere ser cuando crecer. No podía ser de otra manera. Kenshin no ser quien es si no se dedicaba a los quehaceres domésticos.

Pronto aparecerá "el abuelo" pero todavía no estoy segura de cual personaje será el abuelo. ¿Sugestiones? '-'

Una curiosidad: he citado en el fic a un Gensai Kawakami. Para las que no lo sepan, Gensai Kawakami fue un hitokiri que si existió durante en Bakumatsu y en el cual Watsuki-sensei se inspiró para hacer a Kenshin. ¿Muy interesante verdad?

Gracias a todas por sus reviews. Estoy muy contente de que _"El precio de tu corazón"_ les haya gustado. Seguiré con la historia mientras mi inspiración siga conmigo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.  
¡Hasta la próxima! （＾ω＾）

_"Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor."_


	3. Capítulo 3

Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad exclusiva del genial y talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
Este fanfic fue escrito sin ningún animo de lucro.

**El precio de tu corazón**

**Tres**

* * *

**_** Dojo de la familia Kamiya  
Cuatro semanas y media después de la llegada de Kenshin al dojo **_****  
**

* * *

Enseñar a Battousai a hacer los quehaceres domésticos no había resultado ser una tarea imposible como había pensando inicialmente la señora Kamiya. Si no lo supiera, diría que el niño parecía haber nacido para dedicarse a la casa.

Aunque era más pequeño que lo normal en un chico y pese que aparentaba no ser capaz ni de levantar una pluma, Sakura tenía que admitir que Battousai le había sacado un peso de encima al ayudarla con las tareas de la casa.

Había empezado por enseñarle a limpiar el suelo de tal modo que este estuviera perfectamente limpio y lo más importante: resplandeciente. Como era lo que más ensuciaba en el dojo, pese a que todo el mundo caminaba descalzo sobre el tatami, un buen japonés apreciaba un suelo muy limpio.

Después le enseño a lavar la ropa. Para su total desconcierto, el niño parecía lavar ropa incluso mejor que ella. La lavaba hasta quedar blanca y perfumada. Sakura sospechaba que a él le encantaba esa tarea porque tenía la oportunidad de tocar la ropa de Kaoru sin levantar sospechas.

¿Quizás debería tener una _pequeña_ conversación con su esposo acerca de la posibilidad de que Battousai pudiera ser algo pervertido?

Lo más difícil de enseñarle a Battousai seria a cocinar. Puesto que era una tarea que envolvía usar el fogón de la cocina, Sakura no estaba muy segura de sí debería enseñarle a cocinar a una edad tan temprana. Pero Battousai parecía decidido a aprender todo cuanto pudiera sobre los quehaceres domestico, así que no le quedaba mucha opción que enseñarle…

― Bueno, Battousai. Antes que todo, debes de lavar el arroz. Lo haces así, ¿lo ves?

Sakura le explicó cómo hacerlo y Battousai asintió con la cabeza. Aunque estaba atento a lo que la señora Kamiya le estaba diciendo, una parte de él estaba más interesado en lo que ocurría en el jardín.

Mientras Kenshin se esforzaba por cocinar a sus primeros onigiris, las hermanas Kamiya estaban ahora intento solucionar un problema de máxima urgencia: ¿qué nombre ponerle a la mascota que la familia Kamiya habia adoptado recientemente?

― Tenemos que ponerle un nombre. ― Dijo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido. ― No podemos pasarnos toda la vida llamándole solo _comadreja_. Todo el mundo tiene un nombre, hasta los perros y los gatos tienen nombre. ¿Por qué no una comadreja?

Kaoru, Misao y Megumi estaban ahora reunidas en jardín del dojo, en un círculo y miraban fijamente a la pequeña comadreja que estaba sentada sobre sus patas traseras y que las miraba de igual de fijo, como si no se sitiera para nada intimidado por ellas.

Recientemente los Kamiya habían adquirido una mascota: una comadreja macho.

Todo empezó cuando habían decidido ir a almorzar fuera. Fueran a un restaurante que se comentaba mucho en el pueblo y que a menudo estaba lleno de gente tanto dentro comiendo como fuera esperando a que llegara su vez de entrar. En medio del caos, Kaoru y Misao se había separado de la familia y cuando sus padres las encontraran, descubrieron a Kaoru teniendo una acalorada discusión con un hombre que parecía ser el cocinero.

Misao estaba vomitando y llorando a lágrima viva en un rincón, y Kaoru tenía los puños tan cerrados que los nudillos ya estaban blancos.

Al parecer todo aquello tenía algo que ver con que unos de los empleados habia tirado la piel a un conejo sin al menos haberlo muerto antes y lo habia dejado vaciarse en sangre mientras este gritaba de dolor.

Como Kaoru habia vivido desde los cinco hasta los siete años con los abuelos en las montañas, Koujiro sabía que habia sido bastante influenciada por su madre, quien era una autentica amante de los animales y de la naturaleza.

― Querida, estoy seguro que no fue tan terrible como pareció.

Kaoru se giró en redondo y entrecerró los ojos cuando lo escucho. Koujiro maldijo mientras tragaba.

― Estaba vivo. ¡Vivo! Y a ninguno de ellos le importó que el conejito sufriría o no. Como si eso fuera poco, la cocina no tiene higiene ninguna. Si la comida cae al suelo, en vez botarla a la basura, la vuelven a colocar tal y como está en la olla. Deberían preocupase en ofrecer a sus clientes el mejor servicio a sus clientes y en vez de eso se pasan la vida hablando mal de ellos.

Los empleados tuvieran la suficiente delicadeza de al menos parecer mínimamente avergonzadas. Pero lo mismo no se podía decir de Gohei Hiruma, quien tenía la delicadeza de un elefante.

―Niña, esto es MI restaurante y yo hago lo que quiera en él. Si no te gusta, la puerta está allí.

Un montón de gente se había acercado a ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Algunos por pura curiosidad, otros porque le encantaban un bueno escándalo, y otros… Bueno, ya estaban allí…

Kaoru se quedó en el más absoluto silencio y Misao, que conocía a su hermana gemela como nadie, le preocupó ese silencio. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella? No, peor aún: ¿qué estaría sintiendo?

Quiso ir hasta su lado, pero la comadreja se había subido por su pierna y se había ocultado en su kimono. Y además aquel tal Gohei le daba mucho miedo. Había un aire de crueldad tal en su mirada que hasta la comadreja estaba temblando por el miedo.

La gente empezó a cuchichear entre ellos, preguntándose quien era aquella niña que enfrentaba sin ningún miedo a aquel gigante.

Cuando la comisura derecha de los labios de Kaoru se elevaron en lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa, tanto a Koujiro como a Misao se le puso la piel de gallina. Cualquier persona que conociera a Kaoru Kamiya sabía que cuando ella sonreía de aquella manera cosa buena no arrogaba.

― Tiene usted razón, Hiruma-san." Respondió Kaoru con dulzura. ― Siento mucho las molestias.

Misao abrió los ojos de par en par.

_Oh, no._

Su hermana jamás se disculpa ante nadie. Que lo hiciera era sorprendente. Aunque sonreía dulcemente, Misao sabía lo que habia por detrás. Era la misma expresión que ponía cuando veía algo y no le gustaba.

Asco.

Kaoru se acercó lentamente a Misao. Sacó su obi e cubrió a Misao con él. Luego caminaron hacia donde estaban sus padres y Megumi —quien se había alejado un poco de la familia, como si no los conociera de nada —, y antes de salir echó un último vistazo a la cocina. Su mirada se fijó en una muchacha de cabello corto que debería tener unos quince años más o menos.

― ¿Qué piensas, Kaoru-san? ― Le preguntó Misao, pero Kaoru no le contestó. Su mente parecía a años luz de allí, pero solo en apariencia.

― Oto-san, ¿podrías llevar a Misao-chan de regreso al dojo?

Koujiro frunció el ceño al escuchar. Observó empezaba a caminar por el sendero opuesto al dojo.

― ¿A dónde vas, Kaoru?

Ya sabía la respuesta, pero aun así quería escucharla.

Cuando Kaoru volteó la cabeza y lo miró Koujiro tuvo la certeza de lo que se traía entre manos su hija.

― Voy a ir a ver al abuelo, oto-san.

―Pero el abuelo vive en Kyoto, Kao-chan." Le dijo Misao. Era más do que obvio donde vivía el abuelo Hiko.

Kaoru volvió a sonreír de aquella manera que tanto desconcertaba a los Kamiya. Ella sacudió la cabeza, negándolo.

"He oído a alguien por el camino de que el abuelo esta en Tokyo ahora mismo." Susurró débilmente Kaoru. "Negocios, creo."

Koujiro se pasó una mano por la cara. No sabía lo que era más sorprendente: que Kaoru supiera que su padre estaba allí en la ciudad ahora mismo o que alguien le hubiera dicho _accidentalmente_ eso.

Pero… ¿Por qué se espantaba tanto? Desde que Kaoru había logrado que dejara de beber al hacerle una visita a su cabaña en las montañas que su padre parecía que había decidido vivir por y para la niña.

Su devoción a Kaoru era tanta que hasta había empezado a circular rumores de que se ofrecían recompensas a todo aquel que notificara a Hiko Seijuro de cualquier cosa que hubiera disgustado a su nieta. Miró alrededor. Con la pobreza que habia ahora mismo en el país estaría seguro que para cuando llegara Kaoru, Hiko ya estaría al tanto de lo que habia pasado.

― ¿Cuan disgustada creéis que estará Kaoru? ― Preguntó Koujiro a sus hijas.

Su mujer se detuvo a su lado y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

― ¿Qué? ― Curioseó Koujiro.

― Anata… Kaoru no estaba disgustada. Yo diría que estaba furiosa. ¿Es que no te fijaste en el color de sus ojos? Estaban tan o más verdes que los de Misao.

Y todos ellos sabían que cuando Kaoru se enojaba, no se quedaba quietecita leyendo "Tsukio Hen". Si la golpeaban, era casi seguro que ella devolviera el golpe. Con creces.

La única respuesta que Sakura obtuvo fue el suspiró resignado de su esposo.

― Regresemos al dojo. ― Comentó la señora Kamiya. ― Kaoru volverá en cuanto pueda.

* * *

Luego, el asunto de Gohei Hiruma había sido solucionado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después de la forzosa intervención de la policía local, puesto que los hermanos Hiruma no se habían quedado callados, se habia llegado a la conclusión de que un restaurante que no atendía las reglas básica de higiene y que tenía muy poco respecto por sus clientes no debería estar abierto.

De ese modo, los hermanos Hiruma habían sido forzados a cerrar su establecimiento y encima pagar una jugosa indemnización a sus empleados, es decir, la familia Sekihara.

Con ese dinero, la familia Sekihara había decidido empezar un negocio por su propia cuenta. Habia abierto un nuevo restaurante en una de las calles más concurridas de Tokyo; además que nunca más dependerían de tercero, el nuevo restaurante al que había nombrado "Akabeko" se convertiría en un negocio familiar. Así Tae Sekihara, quien tenía ahora quince años, hedería el restaurante cuando sus padres falleciesen.

Con satisfacción, Tae miró al restaurante atestado de gente. Si no fuera por la intervención de esa niña tan extraña, ahora ella y su familia no tendrían ni donde vivir. Pero ella había dado una pequeña sugestión y el hombre, al que todos decían ser su abuelo, la había mirado atentamente y había atendido a su pedido.

_― ¿Por qué no ayudarles a iniciar su proprio negocio?― Había dijo a su abuelo, como si ellos no estuvieran allí escuchando todo lo que decían. "Hay un edificio en la calle principal de Tokyo que está abandonado desde hace mucho. Podría construir un restaurante tradicional allí y vivir en la parte de arriba._

Tae se preguntaba cómo era posible que una niña tan pequeña tuviera tanta influencia sobre un hombre que se notaba a leguas que no obedecía a nadie y ni aceptaba órdenes. Que ella consiguiera tal hazaña a tan corta edad le parecía desconcertante y fascinante en la misma medida.

Sé preguntaba que más sorpresas tendría Kaoru Kamiya y se había hecho lo correcto al aceptar su propuesta e que fuera su amiga.

* * *

― Es una comadreja. ― Expuso Megumi, como si ni Misao ni Kaoru no se hubieran dado cuenta de ello. ― ¿Por qué simplemente no podemos ser como las demás familias y tener un perro o un gato como mascota? Es lo más normal.

Kaoru pestañeó.

― La familia Kamiya no es como las demás familias. Somos especiales. Además, es tan típico tener un perro o un gato como mascota. ¿Qué hay de malo tener una comadreja como mascota? Si ignoramos el hecho de sabe comportarse, es bastante limpio y a Ayame y Susame les encantó.

― Opino lo mismo que Kaoru. Además, míralo, Megumi. Es adorable.

Megumi hizo una mueca de asco al mirar a la comadreja. ¿Adorable? Era el animal más feo que habia tenido la desgracia de ver, y encima se parecía a una rata.

― Es feo. ― La comadreja siseó. Era bastante obvio que no le gustó el cumplido de Megumi. Le enseñó los dientes y Megumi temió por unos segundos que fuera a morderla. Retrocedió. ―Además se parece a una rata."

Kaoru frunció el ceño mientras miraba detenidamente a la comadreja. Kenshin se había asomado al pasillo que daba acceso al jardín después de dejar el arroz cociendo en la olla a fuego lento.

Los ojos de Kaoru se iluminaron y abrazó efusivamente a Megumi, mientras esta intentaba sacársela de encima. No le gustaba que los demás le tocasen sin su consentimiento.

― ¡Eres un genio, Megumi!

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso porque? ― Inquirió Megumi mientras la apartaba de un tirón. Kaoru se sonrojo levemente y Kenshin se la quedó mirando embobado. Era la primera vez que la veía sonrojarse.

― Bueno, tenemos que ponerle un nombre a la comadreja. Además de ser un nombre que tenga algo que ver con él, también tiene que ser un nombre que le gusté. Cuando dijiste_ Nezumi_ (rata), la comadreja se irguió y se quedó mirándote como lo hace un perro cuando lo llamamos. Me parece que ya hemos encontrado la solución a nuestro problema.

― No es mi problema si la comadreja tiene o no un nombre. ― Setenció Megumi, pero ni Kaoru ni Misao dieron muestras de haberla escuchado. Sintiendo profundamente ofendida por la actitud de ellas, bufó y se marchó de allí.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru y Misao dijeron usar aquella oportunidad para adiestrar a Nezumi llamándolo repetidas veces y enseñarle pequeños trucos.

Kenshin se recostó contra la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió como un tonto. Kaoru parecía un ángel sonriendo como si hubiera encontrado el más valioso de los tesoros. Al verla jugar con Nezumi y reírse cuando la comadreja su puso patas arribas, enseñado su barriguita para que se la acariciaran, Kenshin se preguntó si algún día también él se atrevería a tomar tantas libertades con ella.

Cuando el olor a algo quemándose inundó as fosas nasales de Kenshin, y un grito femenino vino de la cocina, Kenshin abrió los ojos como platos acordándose súbitamente del arroz.

Corriendo, Kenshin rezó a los cielos para que el arroz no se hubiera quemado mucho.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**(26/06/2012) EDIT: **En la versión original del anime ― es decir la japonesa ― Misao siempre trata a Kaoru por _"Kaoru-san"_; al mismo tiempo Kaoru la llama _"Misao-chan"_. De la misma manera en que Kenshin tiene la manía de llamar todos por _"...-dono"_ (con excepción de Sanosuke, Yahiko y Saito), supongo que tanto Kaoru como Misao se han acostumbrado a llamarse así. Por lo que, no podría ser diferente en este fic no? XD *Ahora quisiera saber como voy a añadir la personalidad del vagabundo a Kenshin. -.-***  
**

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Hum… Finjamos que este es un capítulo especial, dedicado exclusivamente a Nezumi (cuyo nombre lo saqué del anime No. 6 – uno de mis animes favoritos), ¿sí? XD

Bueno, técnicamente, el capitulo ha sido prácticamente sobre la comadreja, porque me parece que mucha gente pensó que me refería a Misao cuando no era así. x_x Tenía que escribir hablando sobre Nezumi para dejar claro que ellos tenían una mascota.

Sé que no ha ocurrido gran cosa en el capítulo, y quizás hasta resultado algo aburrido (¡aunque yo me divertí mucho escribiendo), pero supongo que no me sentía muy inspirada.

En el próximo capítulo van a entrar a escena los hermanos Amakusa y los usaré a ellos para hacer que "el abuelo" (que será Hiko como todas mis lectoras me han pedido) aparezca también. En cuanto a Aoshi y Sanosuke, solo puedo decir esto: pronto. Muy pronto. *~*

Gracias atodas mis lectoras por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Espero que al final les haya gustado el capítulo. Sigan dejando sus comentarios, porque lo crean o no, ellos me animan a seguir escribiendo el fic.

¡Hasta la próxima! （＾ω＾）

_"Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor."_


	4. Capítulo 4

**El precio de tu corazón**

**Cuatro**

* * *

_**** Provincia de Aizu, Japón, 1865  
Cuatro días después del final de la Guerra Boshin ****_

_Iba a morir._

_Aunque solo tenía ocho años, Megumi Takani sabía que iba a morir. Había visto como la gente de su pueblo moría, y también lo había visto en la mirada de su padre. No era estúpida. _

_Su padre le había enseñado lo básico de la medicina que su familia usaba. Lo había observado cuidar de la gente, analizar los síntomas que tenían. Hasta había leídos sus libros sobre heridas, enfermedades y otras cosas más._

_Su pueblo había sido masacrado; su padre había muerto, su familia había desaparecido, por lo que solo quedaba ella como superviviente._

_Así que… Dado que sabía que iba a morir, ¿porque aquélla sensación de que quería vivir cuando ya no había razón para ello?_

_Megumi escuchó un ruido proveniente del bosque y apretó con fuerza el cuchillo que su padre le había dado momentos antes de morir. "Por si acaso…", le había dijo él. Se quedó muy quieta, dejando que el instinto inherente a todo ser vivo la condujera. SI iba a morir, no lo haría en vano. _

_Escuchó pasos y pronto aparecieron dos hombres. Un ya era bastante viejo. Tenía el cabello grises y los de un castaño muy oscuro. Llevaba un pañuelo en azul en la cabeza y vestido un haori del mismo color. Un médico, pensó con cierto alivio Megumi. El otro hombre, más alto, de aspecto más oscuro y más duro, pero no parecía ser cruel. Reservado quizás, pero no cruel. _

― _¿Que te parecería adoptar a la niña? ― Cuestionó Genzai con cuidado de ocultar la diversión en su voz; bien era sabido lo mucho que Koujiro Kamiya quería tener un hijo varón. _

_Miró a la niña mientras ésta intentaba ocultar el hecho de que estaba asustada, herida y hambrienta. _

― _¿Adoptarla? ¿Quieres que adopte a la niña? ― Le preguntó Koujiro con incredulidad. Megumi solo los observaba en silencio. _

― _He estado pensando que quizás no sea tu destino tener un hijo varón. Creo que Kami-sama tiene otros planes para ti. Porque si no, ¿estarías aquí en este momento? Como tú mismo me dices muchas veces: todo ocurre por una razón._

_Koujiro frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que le habia dijo Genzai._

_Bueno, Kaoru tenía tres años y ya caminaba. Misao, por otro lado, tenía dos, y ya estaba deseando seguir los pasos de su hermana mayor. Tan curiosas como eran lo volverían calvo en santiamén yendo de aquí para allá por todo el dojo. Cualquier mirara a esta niña se daría cuenta que era bastante madura a pesar de su corta edad. Además de astuta. _

_Tenía la impresión que sería capaz de manejar a sus dos hijas con las ojos cerrados si hiciera falta._

_Como Genzai había dijo, quizás no estuviera en su destino tener a un hijo varón. Quizás, Kami-sama había determinado que tenga solo niñas debido a su obsesión por tener un varón._

_Bien era sabido lo mucho que Koujiro Kamiya quería tener un hijo varón. _

―_Supongo que estaría bien. ― Se resignó Koujiro._

_Genzai sacó una pequeña bolsa de su haori que contenía todo lo necesario para los primeros auxilios. Se aproximó lentamente de la niña, atento a cualquier movimiento brusco que ella pudiera hacer. Extendió la bolsa en el suelo, abriendo y luego sacó algunas gasas. Megumi lo observó con evidente fascinación. _

―_Me parece que tienes aquí unas heridas muy interesantes, niña… ―Dijo suavemente Genzai mientras presionaba la gasa sobre la herida de su rodilla. ― Por cierto, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?_

* * *

_**** Dojo Kamiya, presente ****_

Las semanas fueron pasando con rapidez asombrosa. Y por lo que ya habían pasado cinco meses, por lo que ya estaban a finales de Mayo y pronto llegaría el noveno cumpleaños de Kaoru.

La rutina de los Kamiya seguía como siempre, con las niñas aseándose por la mañana y desayunando un rato más tarde. Kenshin ya no había necesitado que le lavaran el cabello, porque él mismo había decidido hacerlo. Especialmente que Kaoru le volvió a preguntar si quería que le volviera a lavar el pelo cuando notó la manera ceñuda que la señora Kamiya "inspeccionaba" el cabello de Battousai.

En medio de una familia tan excéntrica y extraña, era casi un alivio descubrir que Sakura Kamiya era la más normal de todos. O quizás era la más excéntrica, pues tenía una asustadora fijación por la limpieza. Y solo consideraba que algo estaba limpio cuando relucía como un espejo.

A veces Kenshin se arrepentía amargamente de haberle pedido a la señora Kamiya que le enseñara a limpiar. Sakura era incluso más exigente de que lo era Koujiro con sus alumnos. A Kenshin le importaba lavar la ropa; era su tarea favorita, aunque esperaba que los padres de Kaoru no se dieran cuenta del "porque" le gustaba tanto a Kenshin lavar la ropa. También le barrer y hasta encontraba divertido guardar cosa en su debido sitio. Cuando hacia una de esas tareas, sentía en su más intimo que se estaba ganando un lugar en aquella familia tan _peculiar _– como los llamaban la gente del pueblo.

Tampoco encontrar entrabas a limpiar suelo, especialmente porque era donde dormía y se sentaba para comer.

Lo difícil de todo aquello era cocinar. Era tremendamente frustrante ver a la señora Kamiya hacer un plato de determinada manera y que a Kenshin le saliera de otra – aunque seguía piamente todo lo que Sakura le decía. O tenían un sabor extraño, o estaba demasiado quemados, o entonces se olvidaba de poner algún ingrediente.

Pero Kenshin era persistente, y sabia que tarde o temprano haría unos originis muy buenos.

Así que después de pasarse madrugadas enteras haciéndolos, de sudar y de decir mentalmente maldiciones, al final habia logrado hacer varios onigiris lo suficientemente decentes como para que Kaoru los comiera.

― Mmm… ¡Que buenos están estos onigiris, oka-san!

Sakura se sonrojo y miró de soslayo a Battousai. Ya habían terminado de almorzar, y ahora estaban probando los onigiris que Kenshin había hecho. Kaoru, por supuesto, no se había enterado de la nueva habilidad del pelirrojo ya que había estado leyendo "Tsukio Hen" (el libro que su abuela le había regalado al cumplir los siete años).

― Kaoru, cariño, yo no hice esos onigiris. Los hizo Battousai.

Kaoru frunció el ceño mientras miraba fijamente a Battousai, quien de repente deseaba que se abriera un agujero en el suelo donde pudiera esconderse de la mirada inquisidora de Kaoru.

― ¿Bat los hizo?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

― Así es, querida.

― No sabía que Bat había aprendido a cocinar. ― Se giró hacia Misao quien comía algunos onigiris como si el mundo fuera a acabar. Kaoru hizo una mueca de asco al ver lo sucia que estaba su cara. ― ¿Tú lo sabías, Misao-chan?

Incluso antes de que Misao respondiera, Kaoru parecía ya saber lo que iba a responder. Aquel vinculo que había entre ellas fascinó a Kenshin. Era más que un vínculo. Era como si ambas supiera lo que la otra pensaba o sentía antes incluso de que ocurriera.

Kenshin sabía que había una enorme conexión entre hermanos, pero entre Kaoru y Misao esa conexión parecía ser más fuerte que lo normal.

Con la boca llena de arroz, Misao contestó a su pregunta. La mueca de Kaoru aumentó todavía más.

―No, Kaoru-san. No lo sabía.

Kaoru miró a Megumi y le hizo la misma pregunta que le hizo a Misao.

― ¿Tu qué crees? ― Respondió Megumi mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Kaoru se encogió de hombres, restándole importancia a todo aquello. Nezumi se aproximó de ella y se la quedó mirando. Kaoru partió un onigiri en dos y coloco una mitad sobre la hoja de periódico viejo que había colocado en el suelo y donde Nezumi le gustaba tumbarse.

―Será mejor que te comportes, Nezumi, o te haré pasar mucha hambre.

* * *

_**** Campamento de Shishio Makoto,  
Kenshin con 5 años de edad ****_

― _¿Quieres dejar de llorar como una niña? ― Le gritó su padre, Hiroki Himura, a Kenshin mientras lo arrastraba en dirección al campamento. Kenshin lloró con más fuerzas al tiempo que miraba su madre. _

―_No tenemos porque hacer esto, anata. Podemos solo entregarle a cualquiera otra persona y marchémonos. _

―_Por supuesto que tenemos que hacerlo, idiota. ¡Si hubieras abortado al bastardo tal y como te dije que lo hicieras ahora mismo no estaríamos metidos en este lio!_

―_Sabes que no lo hice. Si hubiera intentado abortar, papá me daría una paliza. Además, fuiste muy bien recompensado por aceptar casarte conmigo._

―_Si en aquel entonces hubiera sabido los problemas que este estúpido me traería te aseguro que yo mismo me habría encargado de ahogarlo nada más nacer. ¿Pero qué hiciste tú, pequeña zorra? ¡Llorar y protegerlo como a una leona! ― Le espetó él con frialdad, con si estuvieran hablando del tiempo y no se du hijo. ―Ahora el chico va a tener lo que se merece: lo entregaré gratuitamente a Makoto Shishio y le diré que haga lo que quiera con él. Puede que hasta seas útil después de todo, idiota. _

― _¡No! ―Sollozó Kenshin. ― Por favor, a cualquiera menos a Shishio. ¡Oto-san!_

― _¡No me llames así!_

_Y le dio una bofetada. Kenshin ni siquiera se inmuto, acostumbrado como estaba a las palizas apenas y sintió el golpe. Siguió suplicando, incluso sabiendo que su padre no escucharía nada de lo que dijera. Y probablemente solo lo golpearía todavía más. _

_Llegaron al campamento, y pronto fueran recibidos por Shishio. Hiroki lanzó a Kenshin a los pies de Shishio y éste arqueó una ceja como si no supiera que dé iba todo aquello. _

―_Tal y como te prometí, Makoto, te he traído a mi hijo. No quiero ninguna recompensa, ningún dinero por él. De hecho, puedes quedártelo completamente gratis y hacer lo que quieras con él._

―_Oh, ¿de veras puedo hacer lo que quiera con el chico? ― Cuestionó Shishio con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Kenshin palideció. _

―_Sí, tienes vía verde para hacer lo que se te venga en gana. No me importa lo que le ocurra de ahora en adelante. _

_Empezó a marcharse mientras jalaba a su mujer por un brazo. Ella lo siguió mientras le golpeaba y lo insultada por hacerle esto a su proprio hijo. Pero no intentó ayudar a Kenshin ni contradijo a Hiroki._

_Cuando los vio desaparecer en medio de los árboles, Kenshin supo que estaba por su cuenta a partir de entonces. Su supervivencia solo dependería exclusivamente de él. _

_Un hombre grande y con un vendaje en los ojos se aproximó. Kenshin se estremeció cuando sintió sus manos en su cabello. Quiso grito pero tenía la garganta seca. El hombre se relamía los labios, y el instinto de Kenshin le decía que debería huir de allí tan pronto como era posible. Pero el hombre lo tenía firmemente agarrado, como si intuyera sus intenciones._

― _¿Que quieres que haga con él, Shishio?_

―_Haz música para mis oídos. Hace tanto tiempo que no escuchó los encantadores gritos de un niño. _

_El hombre sonrió con satisfacción y agarró un puñado de cabello de Kenshin y lo arrastró en dirección a lo que parecía una tienda._

―_Ya has escuchado al viejo, renacuajo. Y por lo que pude oír antes, deduzco que harás buena música para el jefe. ¿A que si? _

* * *

_**** Dojo Kamiya, presente ****_

Kenshin estaba en la cocina lavando sus manos cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kaoru. De cualquier forma, no es como si pudiera ignórala.

― ¿Cuándo tienes pensado decirme tu verdadero nombre? ― Le preguntó Kaoru al tiempo que le extendía una toalla. ―Prometiste que me lo dirías, Bat.

Kenshin puso los ojos en blanco.

― ¿Oro? ― Kaoru rió al escucharlo decir aquella extraña palabra que llevaba diciendo en los últimos días. Kenshin se sonrojo. No podía evitar decirla. ― Jamás prometí tal cosa.

―Por supuesto que lo prometiste. ―Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco. ― Es solo que no te acuerdas de ello.

Kenshin arqueó una ceja ante la mentirijilla. Que él supiera tenía muy buena memoria. Y era perfectamente capaz de recordar una promesa; y más si la había hecho a Kaoru.

―Ya te he dijo como me llamo.

―Nadie se llama Battousai.

Kaoru abrió los ojos como platos, incrédula.

―Yo lo hago.

―Bat. ― Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada. ― Sé que no es tu verdadero nombre. Así que, ¿por qué no te dejas de rodeos y me lo dices? Ni siquiera se lo diré a nadie si eso es lo que quieres.

Oh, ella era buena. Tan buena en intentar convencer a los demás en hacer lo que ella quería. Pero él no era como los demás, y si había cosa que había aprendido con Shishio Makoto era a no doblegarse nunca.

Sus labios hicieron una línea dura y se negó a hablar.

― ¿No me lo vas a decir, verdad? ― Preguntó Kaoru con un suspiro. ― ¿Ni siquiera la primera letra?

Silencio…

Kaoru hizo un puchero al no recibir nada como respuesta.

―Está bien, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Pero escucha bien, Battousai… ―Kenshin se quedó cuando sintió la mano de Kaoru justo en la mejilla que tenia la cicatriz en forma de "x". ― La próxima vez me vas a decir tu nombre verdadero. No pienses que desistiré tan fácilmente.

Como si él no lo supiera. Pero incluso ante esa "amenaza", aun así siguió sin decirle su nombre verdadero. Ella salió de la cocina como si le hubiera llamado _busu_ (fea), y Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír divertido con todo aquello.

Fue una sonrisa diminuta, tan imperceptible que apenas se veía, pero era una sonrisa al final y al cabo.

* * *

―Niñas, ¿qué les parece la idea de venir conmigo al mercado? Voy comprar algunas cosas que faltan.

Kaoru y Misao al rato estuvieran lista para salir. Megumi, quien ya sabía de ante mano de aquella salida, se había arreglado más temprano.

―Ya estamos lista, oka-san. ― Dijo Kaoru, mientras ayudaba a Misao a "esconder" a Nezumi en su kimono. No logro su cometido, por supuesto, porque la comadreja hacia un bulto con su cuerpecito.

Sakura solo rodó los ojos y pidió a Buda por un poco más de paciencia.

―Entonces nos vamos.

Las niñas se despidieron de su padre besándolo en la mejilla y luego corrieron en dirección de su madre y de Megumi que las esperaban en el portón. No tardaron mucho en llegar al pueblo, puesto que no vivían muy lejos.

Misao agarró la manga de su madre en un intento por atraer su atención.

―Nos está siguiendo, mami.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras miraba alrededor suyo como si nada. Un poco más atrás, estaba Kenshin oculto entre la sombra de los arboles. Nop. No las estaba siguiendo a ellas. Battousai estaba siguiendo a Kaoru. Y solo a ella.

Siguieron caminando por el pueblo como no estuvieran al tanto de la presencia de Kenshin. Se detuvieron en una barrita, y mientras Misao escogía una fruta para comer por el camino, Kaoru se encantó por un perro que una pareja de ancianos estaba paseando. Se agachó y lo acarició en la cabeza. Luego Nezumi, celoso, se subió a su cabeza y se quedó oliendo al perro. Unos segundos después parecían los mejores amigos.

Luego se levantó y deambulo de aquí para allá, hasta que con una sonrisa se detuvo junto a un gran arbole.

―Sabes, Bat, si querías venir al pueblo con nosotras lo único que tenias que hacer era decirlo.

Kenshin dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habían descubierto.

―Oro… ― Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. Kaoru movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

―No tienes que esconderte, ¿sabes? ― Kenshin casi se sonrojo. Casi. ―Bien.

Tímidamente, Kaoru entrelazó su mano con la de Kenshin mientras fingía que algo alrededor le había llamado la atención. Kenshin se quedó helado al sentir su tibia y suave mano. Kaoru siempre parecía cogerlo con la guardia baja. Esperaba los golpes y hasta insultos. Pero no su toque ni mucho menos cariño.

Sintió mortificación cuando sintió el pulgar de ella acariciando su palma. Ni siquiera sus propios padres le habían mimado como lo hacia ella.

―Vámonos. Mamá quiere ver la nueva tienda de kimonos que ha abierto en el pueblo.

* * *

Al entraron en la tienda, Kenshin se sintió como un pez fuera del agua. Y más aun cuando la señora Kamiya insistió en que probara algunos pantalones y haoris.

En el campamento de Shishio uno no tenia que preocuparse por estar limpiar o por la ropa. No importaban ese tipo de cosas cuando lo único que hacías allí era pelear. Pero en el dojo Kamiya había reglas; reglas muy estrictas. Tan estrictas que hacían con Kenshin deseara huir de allí.

Divertido, Kenshin se dio cuenta de Kaoru estaba acariciando distraídamente un haori mientras lo miraba de reojo. La tela era de color fucsia. Parecía indecisa entre quedarse callada o decirle lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

Se aproximó de ella.

―Dilo.

Ella se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza tímidamente.

―No es nada, Bat.

―Ya, seguro. Venga, dime lo que estas pensando. ―La desafió.

Ella mojó sus labios con la punta de su lengua, indecisa. Luego respiró profundamente y lo soltó.

―Estaba pensado que este color te quedaría muy bien. Podrías usarlo como un haori.

Kenshin no pestañeo, tampoco tragó saliva. Aunque su corazón dio un vuelco. Okey, eso fue extraño.

Él ya era medio afeminado con su cabello largo. Si usaba una vestimenta cuyo color era más indicado para una mujer entonces la gente lo confundiría definitivamente con una. Que esto no le preocupara en lo mas mínimo lo alarmo. Que quisiera seguir su sugestión – y hasta agregar otra tal como "y podría usar unos pantalones blancos" – lo alarmó todavía más.

Después de algún tiempo callado, Kenshin respondió.

― ¿Supongo que no pierdo nada por probarlo no?

Kenshin estaba - casi – seguro que con el tiempo se arrepentiría de la decisión que estaba tomando. La gente – en especial los vecinos de los Kamiya – ya se burlaba de él por ser demasiado pequeño y flacucho. Si aparecía con aquella ropa seria el hazmerreír de todo el mundo.

Pero ella parecía tantas expectativas de verlo vestido con aquel haori que Kenshin no encontró fuerzas para decirle que no. Y dudaba que algún día pudiera negarle lo que sea.

Fue a un vestuario y se vistió los pantalones blancos y haori fucsia. Cuando salió, se sonrojo furiosamente al ver que sus hermanas y su madre lo estaba esperando.

― Oh, Kaoru-san. ¡Has dado en el clavo! La ropa le queda fenomenal a Battousai!

Kenshin quiso gruñirles, y lo hubiera hecho si Kaoru no estuviera presente. Así que solo se pasó una mano por su cara y suspiró frustrado mientras intentaba controlar su temperamento.

La señora Kamiya y Megumi asintieron con la cabeza, mientras Kaoru lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos. Tímidamente, se aproximó de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla con la cicatriz. Kenshin se sonrojo todavía más.

Kaoru termino escogieron un kimono amarillo con algunas flores esparcidas por todo el tejido y Misao uno verde. Megumi no quiso comprar ninguno. Sakura pagó y luego salieron a la calle.

* * *

**_** 30/09/2012 **_  
EDIT:** He encontrar en pixiv * net (una página web japonesa en la que cualquier persona puede publicar sus dibujos sobre sus animes preferidos o incluso añadir los que encuentra allí como favoritos en su perfil) una imagen de como serian - mas o menos - Kenshin y Kaoru de niños. Yo los quería juntos, es de solo uno o otro, y esta imagen es lo mas cercano a esa idea que he encontrado. Será la portada de _"El precio de tu corazón"_ de ahora en adelante; espero que les haya encantando. ;)

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Sé que muchas esperaban momentos románticos entre K&K, y lo cierto es que yo me muero por escribirlos. Pero ellos son todavía unos niños, así que ese tipo de cosas no quedarían bien.

Aunque quisiera poner algún beso, a Kaoru (que solo tiene ocho años) le parecería la cosas más asquerosa del mundo. Además, ese no es el objetivo de este fic, si no mostrar cómo habría sido la vida de Kenshin si Kaoru lo hubiera encontrado de niño es vez de esa caravana de esclavos.

Quería que lo hermanos Amakusa apareciesen en este capítulo, pero me he quedado tan bloqueada con que decidí que en el próximo capítulo (después de todo, "este día" todavía no ha terminado).

También en el próximo capítulo va a aparecer Hiko (aunque todavía no se cómo se llamara la "abuela" o que personaje encajaría en el papel de esposa de Hiko. ¿Sugestiones?), y también Aoshi. Sanosuke, lamentablemente, va a tarde un poco en aparecer. :/

Por lo demás, lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar el fic. Mi inspiración no se sentía para nada inspirada. (¿?)

Gracias a todas/os por sus reviews. Sigan escribiendo sus opiniones, pues esa es la única manera de saber lo que piensa de la historia.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
